mpimpfsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party Interactive/Forum Style (combined)
Mario Party Interactive and Mario Party Forum Style games combined. Bringing both these games together result in some compromises with factors from both, and reverts to a new style with features from both. Because of the combination, there's lots of Items to choose from and use (Items/Peaches/Cards), and the space count reaches a number of 20+ each having a unique and different effect that switches things up. The basic factors are still the same though (play a mini-game after everyone moves, etc.) Overall Gameplay The main gameplay itself is the same as Mario Party, players travel the board to collect the most stars and coins. Stars determine your place overall, even if someone has no coins, as long as they have the most stars, they are in 1st Place. After Stars, it's Coins to determine what place your in. So if 2 people are tied in stars, what determines the place now, is coins; whoever has more coins is in first. So how do you move? Look at the picture of the board, the character you have chosen represents you on the board. The host tells you how much you roll, and move that many spaces on the board. If a junction comes, make sure you are clear on which direction you go. For the combined boards, we use the MPFS turn order. Where turn order is decided at the start of the game, and you may go at any time, but you must acknowledge who goes first, since that's what makes an impact of your turn. Dice Blocks are decided by Random.org, a service that randomizes numbers, this is so Dice Blocks are fair and based on luck. Spaces Passing Events Items Article: (OLD)Mario Party Interactive#Items Items are from the MPI series. There's around 40+ Items that can help you shake things up, so it's best to use them often if you get the chance. You can use them to get through paths, gain coins, screw with your opponents, etc. Items can be bought at the Item Shop and the Item Joint. Self & Defense Items can be bought at the Item Shop from Toad. Self-Hurting & Offensive Items can be bought at the Item Joint from Baby Bowser. Peaches Article: http://mpimpfs.wikia.com/wiki/(OLD)Mario_Party_Interactive#Peach_Items Peaches are from the MPI series. There's around 20+ Peach Items for you to use. You can use Peaches to stock up on coins, to gain their additional effects, etc. These Items can be bought at the Peach Shop for cheap prices, so stocking up on them is key. If you use a lot of Peach Items, you can maybe get the Peach Star at the end of the game. Cards Article: http://mpimpfs.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Party_Forum_Style#Cards Cards are from the MPFS series. There's around 35+ Cards for you to use. You can use Cards in various ways. You can set cards as traps on the board or even use some to your advantage. You can block a pathway with a Red Card if you don't want anyone to go that way. If you manage to use the most Cards in a single game, you may win the Card Star at the end of the game. There are some cards that are not used in Mario Party Interactive / Forum Style which will be listed here *Twice Card *Reverse Card *Slowgo Card *Plunder Card *Mega Card *Bloway Card *Spring-Slap Card *Pick-Pocket Card